


Primera Vez

by Pulga_Sensei8



Category: Batman (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Jonathan Samuel Kent, Alpha/Omega, Implied Mpreg, Intersex, M/M, Omega Damian Wayne, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulga_Sensei8/pseuds/Pulga_Sensei8
Summary: Damián deja que Jon tenga su primera vez con él.
Relationships: Damian Wayne & Colin Wilkes, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Primera Vez

**Author's Note:**

> Solo quería escribir porno JonDami, así que lo hice.
> 
> Añadidos: Jon 19 y Damián 22, aun no escribo con menores de edad.

**Era una noche oscura en Gotham, supongo que deberían estar patrullando las calles, los hijos de los héroes más grandes del mundo debían estar cumpliendo ese trabajo, en cambio, habían tenido que estar en la habitación de Robin compartiendo su calor, Superboy besaba con torpeza a su compañero mientras que este intentaba que el inexperto alfa siguiera el paso del beso, Damián no pudo evitar pensar en lo que estaba haciendo con su nuevo compañero de patrulla, en poco tiempo dejaron que su relación meramente profesional fuera de un ámbito completamente íntimo, su padre le había advertido pero confió ciegamente en su entrenamiento sobre el control de su naturaleza omega y fallo estúpidamente cuando en un momento de debilidad, se le tiro encima a Superboy y ahora están aquí, compartiendo saliva como si sus vidas dependieran de ello,al menos tenia ventaja sobre el virgen granjero, no era la primera vez haciendo esto para el hijo de Batman, ya había tenido su primera experiencia con un alfa, su amigo Colin le ayudo y le enseño muchas cosas, dejo que el pelirojo estuviera entre sus piernas, le creía digno de ello, así que ambos tuvieron que descubrirse sexualmente uno al otro, Jon era peculiar, a diferencia de Colin, el kriptoniano era casi tímido al intentar tocar el cuerpo de moreno, casi como si sintiera que tener su permiso era necesario a pesar de su orden de pase libre, eso le pareció tonto ... y tierno en partes iguales.**

_-¡Ah! -_ ****Ambos rompieron el beso de manera salvaje cuando el aire era necesario en los pulmones de ambos, Jon tenia una mirada penetrante, casi lujuriosa, Damián se estremeció al sentir como esa mirada lo desnudaba.****

 _-D-Damián, yo ... -_ ****El sonrojo del niño de campo fue dulce, hasta que miro por donde el Super niño señalaba, la erección de su pantalón, dibujo una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios antes de acercar su vagina a donde figuraba el miembro de su amigo**** ** ** _-_**** _¡¡Damián!! -_ **Hablo sorprendido cuando sintió que restregaba algo mojado sobre la tela de su pantalón, incrementando el placer del mismo, involuntariamente también movió sus caderas en busca de más contacto, no midió su fuerza e hizo que el moreno gimiera fuerte cuando estimulo de más su órgano sexual.**

_-Qué descarado eres granjero… ** **-****_ ****Se burlo el peti-rojo al ver como los colores de su amigo subían -**** _S-Se nota mmhhgg que me necesitas ... y mucho-_ Damián apenas y podría callar los gemidos que producen por la fricción de ambos genitales sobre las telas. Con cuidado se retiro de encima del kriptoniano, dejando ver el pantalón del alfa estaba empapado de la parte del cierre, con cautela desabrocho la prenda para bajarlo hasta las rodillas del héroe, dejando ver como la grata y proporcional erección se asomaba en la ropa interior del mismo, **Damián también bajo lentamente el bóxer que portaba el alfa hasta la altura de los pantalones, se sorprendió como el miembro de Jon fue liberado, para sus 19 años, Jon tenia un buen tamaño y grosor, ¿todos los kriptonianos la tenían así?** Su mente no dejaba de analizar lo que estaba viendo.

 _-Dami ... N-No te le quedes viendo tanto-_ ****Hablo avergonzado el kriptoniano al ver como su compañero se había detenido a admirar fijamente el tamaño de pene, no era gran cosa ... o al menos eso pensaba, creía que ese era el tamaño promedio.****

 _-Cállate Kent ... -_ **Damián decidió jugar un poco con el miembro de su compañero, con cautela arrojo su antifaz en algún lugar de la habitación, junto con su playera y capa, lentamente bajo sus mallas fuera de su cuerpo junto con su ropa interior para quedar completamente desnudo ante el alfa, vio como ahora él se lo quedaba viendo como si hubiera descubierto la novena maravilla del mundo, casi podría jurar que estaba babeando.**

 _-Que hermoso eres ... ** **-****_ ****Dijo sin pensarlo mucho.****

 _\- Cierra la boca-_ ****Damián se sonrojo un poco ante semejante cumplido, no perdió tiempo y se acercó cauteloso ante Jon, como un gato en busca de su presa.**** ** **Al estar cara a cara con Jon, ambos volvieron a juntar sus bocas, pero ahora con mucha más desesperación, además de eso, ahora Jon dejo atrás esa actitud tímida cuando las manos del niño de acero tocaron su trasero como si estuviera usando una bola anti estrés, disfrutando y masajeando la retaguardia trabajada del Robin, cosa que incluso lo calentó más.****

****Ambos volvieron a separase cuando el oxigeno volvió a ser escaso, Damián bajo sus caderas a la altura del miembro del alfa, la vagina del moreno y el pene del kriptoniano rosaban escandalosamente, el líquido pre seminal había lubricado suficiente el miembro del alfa para meterlo en la mojada entrada de Damián, pero este frustraba cualquier plan de Superboy para penetrarlo.** **

_-Dami, bebe, d-déjame-_ ****El alfa movía sus caderas con fuerza, intentando acceder al interior del moreno pero fracasaba al solo poder rosar los labios-**** _R_ _ozarnos_ _mhhggg, N-No nos satisface-_ **Jon sentia el placer delicioso cuando rozaba con fuerza la vagina de Damián, ya puedes sentir como estaría dentro del omega.**

 _-N-No tenemos protección aahhh C-Confórmate-_ ****Dijo entre jadeos, el sonido húmedo de ambos genitales rozando lo hacia sentirse como si estuviera incompleto, pero no tenía que ceder, el poder de Superboy como alfa en el ámbito sexual era desconocido para él, no sabia si solo una noche de pasión podría acabar con él teniendo a los cachorros de su compañero, podría tener en claro que era peligroso que Jon pusiera su nudo en su vagina.****

 _-Hemos llegado aahhhh hasta aquí Dami, por favor-_ **La cabeza de su miembro se rozaba con el clítoris del omega, haciendo que el moreno se retorciera y juntara más su vagina al pene del alíen-** _Damián ... ** **-****_ ** **Gruño al ver que el moreno no cedía, seguía obstaculizando la unión de ambos.****

 **El alfa se sintió frustrado, su voz interior le gritaba que el omega lo creía indigno de aparearse con él, lo estaba rechazando como alfa al no permitirle anudarlo, se sentía despreciado al pensar que Damián no lo veía como potencial padre / compañero para embarazarlo, gruño cuando Damián volvía a alejar su vagina de su miembro, decidió para con el juego del omega, le mostraría que era capaz de ser un alfa para él, le daría un nudo que no olvidaría, lo llenaría tanto que no tendría más opción que tener sus cachorro, la imagen mental hizo a Jon sentirse poderoso, Damián teniendo una gran panza por su embarazo, teniendo a sus cachorros mientras que sus pechos estarían grandes y pesados por la leche que guardaba para sus hijos no nacidos.** No lo pensó 2 veces, haría esa fantasía realidad, Jon agarro al moreno para tener el control del mismo, **Damián se sorprendió al ver como Jon tomaba con fuerza sus caderas, no pudo detenerlo, Jon controlo su pelvis para introducir su miembro en su vagina, entro de un solo golpe, ambos gimieron en alivio cuando por fin se hicieron uno.**

 _-J-Jon n-no-_ ****Damián comenzó a temblar, no creyó que Jon perdiera el control.**** _\- N-No Jon -_ ****Hablo en un jadeo, Superboy no perdió el tiempo, el movimiento de cadera fue casi instantáneo, lento pero duro, Jon disfrutaba lo rico que se sentían las paredes vaginales de Damián, apretadas, calientes, húmedas, fácilmente adaptables a su tamaño.****

 _\- ¿No que Dami? -_ ****Pregunto juguetón cuando la punta de su pene toco el cérvix del omega haciendo que diera un leve gritillo-**** _¿No sientes eso Dami?_ _Me estas devorando como si no quisieras separarte de mi-_ ** **Las caderas de Jon golpeaban su interior con un ritmo constante, Damián le seguía el ritmo, el moreno no podía articular palabras de negación al sentir como el pene de su amigo golpeaba maliciosamente su interior, no lo dejaba pensar claramente, su mente solo pensaba en el nudo de Jon.**** ****

_-Q-Que rico-_ ****Grito el moreno cuando Jon golpeaba con fuerza su cérvix, el alfa sonrió ante lo dicho, Damián ya había cedido ante sus deseos.****

_-¿Así bebé? ¿Se siente bien? -_ **Jon golpeaba repetidas veces en el punto que Damián le indicaba con ojos que reflejaban "piedad", hasta este punto, las lágrimas de placer del omega eran abundantes**

_-Alfa, alfa-_ ****Llamaba con desesperación al sentir como su orgasmo llegaba.****

 _-M-mierda, aprietas Dami muy rico, ¿esa es tu manera de decirme que deseas mi nudo? -_ ****Pregunto con la voz más lujuriosa que escucho del Alfa, el Omega se retorció de placer al escuchar decir eso-**** _Mi nudo va crecer en tu interior Dami, te voy a llenar-_ **Damián sintió como Jon acelero el movimiento de las caderas, aumentando considerablemente el ataque a su cérvix** _ **-**_ ** ** _-_**** _Voy a anudarte Damián, voy a embarazarte, vas a tener a mis cachorritos, ¿no te encantaría? -_ **Pregunto contra la oreja del moreno, el placer recorrió el cuerpo del omega en solo pensarlo, tener a los hijos de Jon dentro de él, mientras este lo cuida y les da protección, amaba esa idea más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.**

_-S-Sí -_ ****Dio un grito patético al sentir como su cuerpo se contraía para llegar al orgasmo.****

 _-Vas a llevar a mis cachorros Damián, no puedo esperar a verte preñado-_ ****Gruño contra su ojera, no duraron mucho después de ese intercambio, Jon golpeó el interior del omega hasta que su nudo se formo, Damián apenas pudo gritar al sentir como el nudo se rompía en su interior mientras que Jon mordía su cuello con fuerza para evitar que se mueva, el sentimiento abrumador lo acompaño por un par de minutos hasta que su cuerpo se tranquilizo.****

**Ambos se quedaron sudados y jadeando, Damián sentía como el nudo iba desapareciendo poco a poco, hasta que Jon retiro su miembro de su vagina haciendo un "pop" al sacarlo, sentía como la semilla se salía de poco a poco de su interior, Jon acomodo al omega en la cama mientras se ponía encima de él, Damián sentía el palpitar de su vagina hasta que vio la presencia del miembro de Jon de nuevo, este lo miro confundido cuando el más joven explico.**

_-Voy a asegurarme de que nuestros cachorros nazcan, es mi turno de montarle omega-_ **Damián se estremeció al escuchar como el alfa le hablaba, abrió las piernas para dejar que el alfa se acomodara, sus dedos abrieron la pulsante y rosada entrada en el cual salía el semen del alfa, dejándole en claro que tenia permitido volver a usarlo. Jon sonrió pícaro, pero no perdió el tiempo, luego le explicaría a su familia sobre su temprana decisión de paternidad.**

**Author's Note:**

> Solo quería escribir porno, así que lo hice. ¿Les gusto? Comenten.


End file.
